Momentos inolvidables
by fanaoko1
Summary: Aoko vuelve a vivir a su padre después de muchos años en el extranjero. Conoce a su travieso y encantador vecino. Historias que narran como se conocieron y enamoraron nuestros protagonistas favoritos.
1. Chapter 1

**Cómo se conocieron**

-Bienvenida a Japón Aoko- sonrió feliz el inspector Nakamori mientras abrazaba a su recién llegada hija.

-Hola papá- le respondió con fingida sonrisa de felicidad. La joven castaña de 17 años, enormes ojos azules y hermosa sonrisa lo miró un poco cansada por su largo viaje.

-¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?- le preguntó mientras tomaba sus maletas con entusiasmo.

-Un poco largo- confesó mientras estiraba sus músculos acalambrados por tantas horas sentada- ¿Nos vamos? Me gustaría descansar un poco.

-Claro, claro- aceptó el inspector.

El trayecto de vuelta a casa fue largo y demasiado caluroso para la recién llegada. Un poco abrumada por el cambio climático y agotada se desparramó en su asiento mientras veía como el nervioso hombre conducía. Aoko observó a su padre con detenimiento, no lo había visto en en años y el cambio fue abrumador. El hombre frente a él era canoso y con demasiadas arrugas comparado con el padre cariñoso que dejó atrás hace tantos años cuando sus padres se separaron.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu madre?- Aoko sonrió disimuladamente. Pese a los años y la separación, sus padres seguían preocupándose el uno por el otro.

-Está bien…hermosa como siempre- le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso lo heredaste de ella- le correspondió – y tu inteligencia de mi- presumió con una escandalosa carcajada. La castaña lo miró divertida por su entusiasmo y por primera vez pensó que tal vez no había sido un error volver a vivir junto a su padre.

-Llegamos hija- la despertó de su ensoñación mientras le mostraba la pequeña fachada. Aoko había vivido en esa casa por 9 años junto a sus padres y en ese entonces le parecía un lugar seguro y maravilloso, pero ahora a sus 17 después de haber estado en muchos países junto a su madre, este pequeño rincón del mundo le parecía pequeño e insuficiente. Con lentitud, entró a la vivienda de la cual apenas tenía recuerdos.

\- Tu cuarto esta en el segundo nivel –le recordó mientras subía sus pertenencias. Tratando de darse valor ingresó para encontrarse con la misma habitación que había dejado atrás hace 8 años- No sabía que deseabas conservar, por eso no me deshice de nada- confesó apenado.

-No te preocupes papá- le sonrió con amabilidad- aún tengo una semana antes del comienzo de clases, tengo el tiempo suficiente para ordenarla- el hombre sonrió aliviado a su hija antes de dejarla para que se acomodase.

En cuanto la joven escuchó la puerta cerrarse suspiró desilusionada mientras tomaba entre sus manos una de sus antiguas muñecas.

-Esto no es lo que planee- se abofeteó mentalmente por su imprudencia. Aoko recordó como hace algunos días sentada en una de sus cafeterías preferidas en París, le había dado la noticia a su sorprendida madre. Desde que era una niña, había viajado con su madre por el mundo debido a su carrera de modelo. Siempre en movimiento, sin estar más de dos años en el mismo lugar. Nunca le había molestado el constante cambio, hasta que hace algunos meses atrás, entre sus viejas cosas que nuevamente empacaba para mudarse, encontró una fotografía de ella junto a su padre. En ese momento le pareció muy lógico volver a vivir con el anciano hombre, después de todo era su padre- Un padre que no conozco ni él me conoce- se regañó mientras arrojaba la muñeca lejos y se acomodaba en el borde de la ventana.

-¡Kaito Kuroba! No te lo repetiré, saca la basura de una buena vez- la voz de su vecina la despertó de sus recuerdos. Divertida y un poco curiosa se inclinó su cuerpo sobre el marco para ver como salía un joven de más o menos su edad y con cara de pocos amigos con una bolsa de basura.

-Supongo que ese debe ser Kaito Kuroba- sonrió divertida por un segundo antes que su mirada se volviese a enfocar en su infantil cuarto- Por lo menos es y siempre será mi cuarto- con un poco más de valor sonrió con mayor seguridad.

Kaito llevaba desesperadamente todo el día tratando de elaborar algún truco nuevo. Hace algunos días el señor Suzuki a través de los medios de comunicación, le había anunciado al mundo su nueva adquisición y junto con eso, un nuevo desafío al ladrón de luna más conocido del mundo. Fascinado con el nuevo desafío, lo aceptó sin dudar, pero sin pensarlo.

Mentalmente agotado y de mal humor, escuchó como su madre le exigía nuevamente sacar la basura por tercera vez- Si no voy se molestará aún más- dando un suspiro cansado y con evidente mal humor, tomó la bolsa negra y salió dando enormes sacadas.

-¡Listo!- exclamó mientras estiraba sus músculos y miraba a su alrededor como sus vecinos continuaban con sus rutinas del día sábado, de pronto sus ojos se enfocaron sorprendido en la ventana de la casa de inspector que por primera vez veía abierta- ¿Una chica?- pensó con curiosidad- ¿Quién es ella?- se preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la castaña que sonreía con suavidad al vacío.

-¿Kaito? El almuerzo esta listo- su madre lo llamó con suavidad desde la entrada con una ceja alzada. El joven al verse descubierto, desvió su mirada y se sonrojó suavemente- ¿Qué es tan interesante? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Mamá? ¿El inspector vive con alguien más? – su madre lo miró extrañada.

\- No que yo sepa ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Hace unos minutos vi a…a una chica asomada en la ventana del segundo piso- confesó fingiendo desinterés. Su madre al escucharlo lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Una chica? ¿Y era bonita? – Kaito al escucharla, se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Y como voy a saber eso? Estaba muy lejos – bufó aburrido dando por terminada la conversación.

La castaña se secó el sudor de su frente cansada después de vaciar por completo su cuarto. Aprovechando que su padre se había marchado temprano a su trabajo y no regresaría hasta el anochecer decidió usar su tiempo libre para reordenar sus cosas.

-Aún queda mucho por hacer- se quejó viendo la desolada habitación- Pero aún tengo tiempo- decidida a hacer de ese lugar suyo, comenzó a limpiar con música a todo volumen y llena de energía – Debo comprar sabanas, cobertores y lámparas- pesó al ver los que tenía de niña llena de ositos y flores- Un escritorio, útiles escolares…- siguió enumerando mentalmente mientras sacaba las cajas de basura a la calle.

-¿Eres nueva en el barrio?- una gentil voz sonó detrás de ella.

-_Merde_\- gruñó en francés soltado las cajas abruptamente por el susto.

-En verdad lo siento, no quise asustarte- se disculpó una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo y corto.

-No se preocupe- se giró avergonzada por su torpeza. La mujer la miró con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Soy Chikage Kuroba – se presentó con amabilidad.

\- Aoko Nakamori- le sonrió un poco sonrojada- Lamento…-

\- Malédiction en francais? (¿maldecir en francés?) – Aoko la observó gratamente sorprendida mientras la mujer se reía suavemente.

-Parlez-vous franses? (¿Usted habla francés?)- le preguntó extrañamente feliz por escuchar tan familiar idioma.

\- Así es querida- le respondió con elegancia- Viví muchos años en Francia y por lo que veo tú también – indagó con disimulo.

-Los últimos tres años – confirmó con una mirada de añoranza.

-Eso es maravilloso- la observó con detenimiento - ¿Y qué te trae a Japón?

-Me vine a vivir con mi padre- dijo mientras señalaba la casa detrás de ella- el inspector Nakamori- la mujer la miró sorprendida.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Nakamori-keibu siempre habla de su hermosa hija- la castaña se sonrojó con suavidad- Aunque cada vez que habla de ti muestra una foto de una pequeña de 10 años- recordó riendo- pensé que eras bastante menor- confesó.

-Entiendo- dijo riendo por las ocurrencias de su padre. Siguieron hablando por unos minutos antes de despedirse- ya debo irme. Aún tengo que sacar algunas cajas.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en tocar mi puerta pequeña- Aoko le sonrió agradecida antes de volver a su propia casa mientras la señora Kuroba la observaba intrigada.

-¿Qué haces aquí mamá?- la voz de su hijo la sorprendió.

-Hablando con nuestra nueva vecina, la hija del inspector Nakamori- le sonrió de forma astuta al mismo tiempo que el joven abría desmesuradamente sus ojos- Tenías razón hijo- el mago lazó una ceja sin comprender- Es una joven muy hermosa- el joven se sonrojó al escuchar a su madre.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso! Además, si es la hija del inspector, no puede ser ni bonita ni muy lista- expuso molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Cuanto lamento no cumplir con tus expectativas – la voz de una molesta joven sonó a su lado.

Ambos Kuroba se voltearon a ver a la recién llegada que dejaba cansadamente unas cajas en el suelo. La mayor miraba al cielo rogando a dios que le enseñara a su hijo a pensar antes de hablar. Mientras que el más joven de la familia miraba a la joven que tenia enfrente con la boca abierta. En ese momento, Aoko Nakamori, usaba un short negro de jeans que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas, una polera gris desteñida con la imagen de alguna banda de rock extranjera que se ajustaba a su delgado cuerpo y su largo cabello tomado en forma desordenada que dejaba a simple vista su blanco y elegante cuello.

-No lo escuches Aoko-chan, a veces habla sin pensar- la mujer le sonrió un poco nerviosa al ver la evidente molestia de la chica- Perdona a mi impulsivo hijo, seguramente ahora al verte ya no piensa lo mismo ¿Verdad hijo?- le preguntó dándole un empujón a su estoico hijo.

-¿Ah? – preguntó el adolescente sin entender de que hablaban.

\- Si, ya veo que lo dejé sin palabras- se burló la muchacha- que tenga un buen día señora Kuroba- se fue del lugar dando largas zancadas mientras echaba humo por las orejas.

-Bien hecho hijo- lo felicitó con sarcasmo su madre.

-¡¿Esa es la hija del inspector?!- por fin habló gritando. Su madre negó con su cabeza frustrada antes de entrar.

-Le debes una disculpa- le recordó

\- ¡Ay no! – se quejó desordenándose el cabello- _¿Cómo se supone que haré eso? Ella debe pensar que soy un cretino o un idiota_\- pensó al recordar como fue incapaz de responder algo coherente.

Aoko miró con satisfacción las paredes secas de su habitación. El día de ayer, todavía molesta con el comentario que ese "Chico Kuroba" había asumido sobre su persona, salió de su casa dispuesta a hacer las compras necesarias. Si iba a iniciar su vida en este nuevo país, necesitaba una nueva habitación, y fue por eso, que en un arranque decidió comprar pintura y pasar toda la noche redecorando las paredes con ingeniosos diseños.

-Ya es medio día- dijo mientras estiraba sus músculos adormilados. Dispuesta a terminar hoy su cuarto y a sentirse por fin en su hogar, comenzó a ordenar sus cosas con entusiasmo hasta que su teléfono sonó anunciando un mensaje de su padre.

_-"Aoko, hoy llegaré tarde, no me esperes para cenar"_\- la joven resopló con enojo. Desde que había llegado, apenas lo había visto, ya que el hombre estaba tan enfrascado en su trabajo que apenas estaba en su hogar. Antes de venir, su madre se lo había advertido, pero ella no la escuchó y como era tan orgullosa, jamás admitiría que odiaba estar sola en esa desconocida casa- Tal vez nunca debí venir- Las horas pasaron y la joven un poco más recompuesta admiró su obra satisfecha.

Cansada y con hambre, arrastró sus pies a la cocina en busca de algo que comer, pero no encontró nada- pediré algo de comer- pensó irritada, pero al intentarlo, falló, ya que no estaba familiarizada con los códigos telefónicos - Supongo que tendré que salir- gruñó aún más furiosa. Despreocupadamente, se bañó y vistió. Al vivir tantos años con una modelo, su madre la había, en lo que Aoko llamaba, "entrenado" en todo lo relacionado con la belleza. Al ser la hija de alguien con tanto prestigio en la moda, debía asegurarse de conservar cierta imagen, y era por eso que hasta cuando estaba casual, verificaba su apariencia, más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa.

-Bastante decente- pensó al verse al espejo usando un sencillo y ligero vestido azul marino con puntos blancos. Al salir a la calle miró en todas las direcciones un poco desorientada- Sé que hay un mercado por aquí cerca- pensó molesta consigo misma por no recordarlo- En fin, preguntando se llega a Roma- comenzó a vagar por las calles hasta que finalmente tuvo que aceptar que estaba completamente perdida. Cansada y levemente triste se sentó en la primera banca que encontró al frente de una enorme torre con un reloj.

Miró su teléfono y pensó en llamar a su padre para que la auxiliara, pero su orgullo se lo impidió- _quiero a mi mamá_\- pensó con tristeza al recordarla- _Si me hubiese quedado con ella en este momento estaría en América acompañada_\- cada vez sus pensamientos se volvían más desolados, haciendo que los ojos de la joven se humedecieran.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kaito Kuroba, encantado de conocerte- una extraña voz sonó al mismo tiempo que una rosa aparecía por arte de magia. Aoko, completamente sorprendida, alzó su mirada extrañada por tan magnifico truco. El chico que se encontraba frente a ella era el vecino que hace algunos días le había insinuado que era fea y sin poderlo evitar su ceño se frunció un poco. El mago un poco nervioso por el inusual silencio volvió a hablar.

-Sé que en nuestro primer encuentro fui grosero, por eso me gustaría reiniciar desde cero- le rogó con una nerviosa mirada y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Aoko lo detalló con la mirada antes de suspirar y sonreír enternecida.

-Aoko Nakamori- le dijo aceptando la flor- mucho gusto- Kaito al verla sonreírle solo a él, no pudo evitar quedar encandilado- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le preguntó mientras acariciaba los pétalos.

-Un mago jamás revela sus secretos- le respondió guiñándole un ojo, a lo que la joven solo sonrió divertida.

-Dime Nakamori ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó con curiosidad. La joven un poco avergonzada con su situación desvió su mirada.

-Me perdí- confesó en un susurro. Finalmente alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida del mago.

\- ¿Y por qué no llamaste a tu padre? El inspector ¿Verdad? -Aoko asintió desinteresadamente.

-Está trabajando. Además, ya soy mayor, no tendría porque llamarlo por algo como esto- se quejó haciendo un puchero- debo aprender el camino – aseguró con simpleza.

-_Así que es orgullosa_\- anotó mentalmente el mago- Ahora voy de regreso a casa, que te parece si lo hacemos juntos y de paso te muestro algunos lugares de la ciudad- la joven lo meditó un segundo antes de aceptar encantada.

-Mi madre me dijo que te mudaste hace solo unos días desde Francia- Aoko asintió en silencio- pero hablas muy bien japonés.

-Eso es porque viví en Japón hasta los 9- le respondió con una sonrisa amable- después de eso, he vivido en muchos otros países junto a mi madre.

-Eso es impresionante- la alabó- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Desde los 9 hasta los 11 estuve en Italia, a los doce en Francia, después estuve dos años en Inglaterra y luego nuevamente en Francia por otros tres años- Kaito silbó sorprendido.

-Esos son muchos lugares- la joven aceptó en silencio- ¿Y por qué ahora estas aquí?

-Mi padre vive aquí – respondió con simpleza.

-Tu padre ha vivido aquí desde siempre ¿Qué cambió ahora? – Aoko lo miró extrañada.

-Eres muy curioso – dijo alzando sus cejas- dime una cosa ¿Todos los japoneses son así o solamente tú? – el mago no pudo evitar carcajearse despreocupadamente.

-Te recuerdo que tu también eres japonesa- Aoko sonrió contagiada con su felicidad.

-Pero no me siento una- confesó- Toda mi vida llevo siendo una extranjera- el mago la miró con una sonrisa amable.

-Eso se puede solucionar- afirmó con seguridad- te enseñaré a ser una japonesa de nuevo- Aoko lo miró con sospecha.

-No es necesario. Además, no creo que me quede mucho tiempo- el mago sin saber porque se espantó con esas palabras.

-No te puedes ir sin intentarlo – antes que la joven replicase el mago continuó- confía en mí, esto será divertido- dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía aparecer serpentinas de colores sobre la joven.

-Como quieras- aceptó risueña mientras atrapaba uno de los papeles entre sus dedos. El mago la observó encantado por su entusiasmo real e infantil ante los trucos- _es como un libro abierto con sus emociones_-

\- En ese caso- sonrió como un gato- te espero mañana a las 10 fuera de tu casa.

-No vemos _Kaito_\- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a su casa. Lo que la chica no sabía, era que en Japón, a diferencia de Francia, las personas jamás se despedían de beso a menos que fueran íntimos, por eso mismo el arranque de la joven dejó estático y completamente sonrojado al mago.

Ya en casa y de mejor humor, la muchacha decidió llamar a su mamá-salut maman

-Bonjour mon petit- le respondió entusiasmada su madre- Aoko no sabes cuánto te extraño ¿Cómo has estado? - la joven con la misma alegría comenzó a responderle todas sus preguntas, hasta que el tema se enfocó en su nuevo amigo - ¿Kuroba? – finalmente le preguntó- Si mal no recuerdo, había un mago muy famoso llamado Toichi Kuroba, pero murió hace algunos años.

-¿crees que sean los mismos Kuroba?- preguntó entristecida.

-No lo sé. Dímelo tu querida, recién te envié la noticia del mago y su familia a tu teléfono- Aoko comprobó acongojada la información.

-Eso explica porque le gusta tanto la magia- confesó sin pensar.

-¿Magia?- la castaña nerviosa agradeció la distancia entre ellas.

-Hizo a parecer frente a mi un rosa en forma de presentación- susurró al auricular.

-¡Que romántico!- su madre la soñadora suspiró desde el otro lado- ¿Y es tan guapo como su padre?.

-Mucho más- aceptó antes de cubrirse la boca con la mano por su arrebato- _oh no, invoqué al diablo_\- pensó al recordar lo romántica que solía ser su madre.

-Aoko ¿Te gusta tu vecino? – su madre la interrogó a lo que la joven negó de inmediato una y otra vez mientras seguían hablando. Dentro de los temas de conversación, su madre le recordó algunas costumbres japonesas- Recuerda inclinarte y agradecer, quitarte los zapatos antes de entrar a un establecimiento, igualmente cuando vayas a la escuela. Además, recuerda que los japoneses no se despiden con un beso como aquí, basta inclinarse o hacer un gesto con su mano… se llaman por su apellido- siguió enumerando otras cosas cuando el cerebro de la chica se apagó por la vergüenza.

-¿No se besan en la mejilla? ¿Nunca? ¿Apellido? – pensó completamente avergonzada por su atrevimiento.

-Solo las parejas o familiares hacen eso- le respondió antes de seguir con su charla sobre las precauciones que debiese tomar mientras Aoko se golpeaba mentalmente por no recordar algo tan básico de su niñez.

El mago llegó salió una hora antes de su casa nervioso por su futuro encuentro – Me besó y me llamó por mi nombre- recordó avergonzado. Incapaz de quedarse quieto decidió dar unas vueltas para calmar su ansiedad hasta que una voz lo despertó.

-¿Kuroba?- frente a él se encontró con su nueva vecina bañada en un ligero sudor, vistiendo nada más que unas calzas negras y un peto deportivo negro.

-Ho …Hola- la saludó nervioso al verla tan desinhibida trotar por las calles haciendo que su cola de caballo se meciese con cada paso que daba.

-Eres muy madrugador- reconoció con una sonrisa alegre- Iba de camino a mi casa ahora. Gracias a ti ya aprendí el camino- trató de bromear para hacer reaccionar al joven que la miraba completamente enrojecido- ¿Ocurre algo malo? - sin poderlo evitar se miró de cuerpo completo buscando algún desperfecto.

-Nada de nada- aseguró el joven mientras trataba de mirar en otra dirección- _¿Me llamó por mi apellido?_ \- Te acompaño a tu casa.

-No es necesario, seguramente saliste a hacer algún tramite o algo- el mago negó con su cabeza en silencio y levemente sonrojado.

-Prefiero acompañarte, podría pasarte algo de regreso- Aoko lo miró extrañada.

-Solo son 3 cuadras- le recordó

-Insisto- la joven preocupada por su actitud tan diferente a la de ayer se atrevió a preguntar.

-Kuroba ¿Estas molesto? – preguntó con timidez

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le preguntó con extrañeza al ver como enroscaba un mechón de su cabello con uno de sus dedos nerviosamente una y otra vez- _¿Hará eso siempre que está nerviosa?_

-¿Es por que ayer al despedirme te besé?- el mago evidenció su nerviosismo sonrojándose hasta las orejas- En verdad lo siento- se apresuró a responder la chica- Ayer mi madre me dijo que no era algo común en este país. No sabes cuan avergonzada estoy- le dijo- ¡ah cierto! – exclamó al recordar como se disculpaban en este país- lo siento- repitió mientras se inclinaba abruptamente. Kaito la observó con una enorme sonrisa y lleno de curiosidad se agachó.

-No es necesario que hagas eso- le susurró risueño. Aoko abrió sus ojos aun inclinada y vio como los azules ojos del mago la observaban alegremente. Asustada por la proximidad, enderezó su espalda como un resorte.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- le preguntó esperanzada- No quise ofenderte. Lo prometo- lo miró con ojos de cachorro.

-No hay nada que perdonar- le sonrió como un gato - ¿Qué hombre se enojaría con el beso de una hermosa mujer? - le preguntó con coquetería dejándola sin palabras- No estoy molesto- aclaró- Sino gratamente sorprendido- confesó mirándola de cuerpo completo- aquí las mujeres no tienden a correr con esas ropas, son un poco reveladoras- Aoko avergonzada con su ingenuidad se cubrió el busto y su vientre desnudo con sus brazos.

-¿De verdad?- el mago afirmó mientras la cubría con su polerón, evitando de esa forma que más ojos curiosos la viesen- Eso explica muchas cosas- pensó al recordar como unos chicos al verla se tropezaron y como unas señoras la miraron con reproche.

-No te preocupes por eso- le sonrió con amabilidad- ¿Vamos?

-Claro- aceptó derrotada mientras observaba con detenimiento como vestían las personas a su alrededor- ¿Es de verdad lo que me has dicho?- preguntó anonadada mientras observaba unas jóvenes pasar- ¿Cómo es posible que yo vaya descubierta cuando a ellas se les ve hasta el alma?- preguntó mientras indicaba con disimulo lo cortas de sus faldas. El mago risueño vio la confusión en los ojos de su compañera.

-Supongo que es la costumbre.

-Supongo que si- dijo restándole importancia- Faldas cortas y poleras largas. Ya entendí- aceptó - ¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber? Lo pregunto para evitar futuras vergüenzas- le sonrió con diversión.

-Ya veremos- le sonrió como un gato el mago mientras caminaba.

-¿Gustas pasar?- le preguntó abriendo la puerta.

-Te esperaré aquí- le dijo acomodándose en la pared. Después de 20 minutos, Aoko salió con un vestido lila de media manga que se anudaba a su cintura, unas zapatillas blancas y su bolso.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde iremos de aventura el día de hoy? – le preguntó como saludo.

-Espero que te gusten las sorpresas – le sonrió evidentemente extrañado por su inusual llegada.

\- Usualmente me fascinan – le respondió- Por cierto ¿Voy bien? – le preguntó girando sobre su cuerpo para mostrarle su ropa. El joven la miró embobado por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Belle – la alagó al mismo tiempo que hacía aparecer una hermosa rosa entre sus dedos. Aoko sonrojada la tomó con cuidado y la admiró.

-Merci, es realmente hermosa- le sonrió encantada- Dime una cosa ¿Tienes un invernadero o algo así? ¿Todos los magos los tienen? – el joven la miró enigmáticamente.

-Se perdería parte de la magia si te lo digo- le recordó.

-Tienes razón- concordó. Los jóvenes entre bromas y anécdotas siguieron hablando hasta la primera parada- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Primer lugar, un salón de té típico de Japón- la joven lo miró divertida.

-Hace años que no estoy en un lugar así- confesó- No sé como comportarme en estoy lugares.

-Yo te enseñaré todo- le recordó haciéndole un gesto para que se quitase los zapatos- no hay nada mejor que iniciar el día con un buen desayuno- la joven lo miró agradecida, ya que después de todo no había alcanzado a comer algo antes de salir. Con entusiasmo el joven mago se tomó muy en serio la tarea de recordarle las costumbres de ese país a medida que el día pasaba. En su camino, recorrieron zonas de comida típicas, un santuario, una galería de arte antiguo y zonas de juegos típicas en adolescentes.

-¿Sabes jugar Kuroba?- le preguntó mientras indicaba la plataforma de baile con flechas en el suelo.

_-¿Kuroba?_\- se preguntó nuevamente con amargura- No mucho ¿Te gustaría probar?- le preguntó con inocencia.

-No estoy segura- meditó

-Te propongo algo- la miró con seriedad- Compitamos Nakamori. Quien obtenga mayor puntuación en los juegos el día de hoy tendrá un deseo por parte del otro jugador- la joven miró con inseguridad el lugar, estaba repleto de jóvenes como ella divirtiéndose- ¿Tienes miedo? - la provocó. Aoko lo miró ofuscada.

-Claro que acepto- lo miró con ojos destellantes- Ya verás Kuroba, te ganaré- dijo mientras se tomaba el pelo en una coleta alta.

El mago sonrió su fortuna encantadoramente- _Es extremadamente competitiva_\- anotó mentalmente otro punto en la lista de las cosas que sabía de Aoko Nakamori.

Los jóvenes pasaron de juego en juego lanzándose bromas inmaduras y desafiándose con camarería. Bailaron, dispararon en juego virtuales, condujeron, lanzaron tiro al blanco, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance hasta que el local cerró y no les quedó otra más que retirarse.

-No puedo creer que me hayas ganado- se quejó la muchacha al recordar todas las veces que habían empatado durante el día.

-Eres un hueso duro de roer- aceptó al recordar lo difícil que le había puesto las cosas la joven.

-Se lleva en la sangre- dijo al recordar a su padre- Por cierto ¿Podemos ir a comer algo?

-¿Mas comida Nakamori? Ahora entiendo porque necesitas hacer ejercicio en las mañanas- se burló con confianza. La castaña indignada con su comentario trató de golpearlo, pero el mago lo esquivó al mismo tiempo que le sacaba la lengua.

-Sé hombre y acepta tu destino Kuroba- se quejó la muchacha mientras lo perseguía con su puño alzado.

-_Mi apellido de nuevo_\- pensó molesto al recordar como sonó su nombre salir de sus labios- Ya sé que es lo que deseo- alzó la voz mientras se detenía pensativo sin darse cuenta del puñetazo que se aproximaba a su brazo- Auch- se quejó por lo fuerte que se sintió- Que poco delicada eres- se quejó como un niño mientras se sobaba su brazo.

-Y no lo olvides- sonrió orgullosa- Escuché que ya sabes tu deseo- le recordó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Así es, aunque tal vez no mereces saberlo- dijo pensativamente mientras la tomaba por la mano y la arrastraba a una cafetería.

-¿En serio?- preguntó preocupada- Tu es un homme diabolique (Eres un hombre malo)- se quejó antes de abrir sus ojos gratamente sorprendida por a imagen que tenía enfrente.

-Dijiste que tenías hambre y precisamente en este lugar sirven un exquisito pastel de chocolate- recordó saboreándose mentalmente.

-¿Pastel?- preguntó encantada- Délicieux (delicioso) – susurró relamiéndose los labios. El mago registró su inusual gesto maravillado, preguntándose que otras cosas harían disfrutar así a la castaña de hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me fascinan los dulces- afirmó- tanto así que tomé un curso de pastelería en Francia

-¿Y sabes preparar pasteles?

-Son mi especialidad – el mago sonrió como un niño- Pensaba preparar uno mañana. Si te portas bien te daré un pedazo.

-Que mala eres a veces Aoko- la joven pestañó extrañada.

-Pensé que no era correcto llamar a otras personas por su nombre en este país- confesó apenada.

-Los buenos amigos pueden llamarse por su nombre- la miró expectante- Puedes decirme Kaito como lo hacías al conocernos, si es lo que quieres.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó feliz- Que alegría. Honestamente me parece muy extraño que alguien de mi edad me llame por mi apellido. Las únicas personas que me han dicho Nakamori son algunos maestros- pensó al recordar al director de su antigua escuela. El mago suspiró aliviado al verla aceptarlo con tanta facilidad.

-¿Algunos?- preguntó curioso

-La mayoría me llamaban por mi nombre.

-¿Y tus amigos?

-Los más cercanos me dicen Ao- aceptó con inocencia

-¿Los extrañas?- preguntó preocupado

-Estoy acostumbrada a viajar, al igual que mis mejores amigos- le respondió antes de darle un bocado a su pastel- Muchos también tienen padres viajeros- le especificó.

-Eso debe ser divertido

-La mayoría de las veces

-¿Cuándo no lo es?

-Cuando beso inapropiadamente a muchachos o voy semidesnuda por la calle, por ejemplo- ambos se rieron al recordar los sucesos de los últimos días.

-Es algo que prometo no olvidar- la joven avergonzada le sacó la lengua- ¿Y que es lo que más te gusta al mudarte? - Aoko caviló su respuesta con cuidado antes de contestar.

-¿Actualmente?- preguntó esbozando una ladina sonrisa- Robarle inapropiados besos a muchachos – el mago al escucharla se atoró con el pedazo de comida que estaba tragando y se sonrojó. La chica al verlo no pudo evitar reírse- Solo bromeaba – le aseguró tratando de calmarlo- Me gusta aprender el idioma, conocer personas y probar muchos tipos de comida- pesó al recordar deliciosa comida.

\- Eres una golosa Aoko.

-Y a mucha honra- aceptó dichosa terminado su porción. De regreso siguieron conociéndose un poco mejor, ambos hablaron de sus padres y sus infancias. Kaito le habló de su primer truco y de los mejores momentos junto a su progenitor, mientras que Aoko le confesó el miedo que sintió al volver a Japón a vivir con un hombre que apenas recordaba.

-Gracias por este día Kaito- le sonrió con amabilidad.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- la miró encantado- Que tengas una buena noche Aoko- le deseó junto con un beso en su mejilla antes de caminar en dirección a su casa.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- confesó en un susurro mientras se palpaba el rastro de aquel beso- _Es un chico muy dulce_\- pensó con cariño antes de entrar a su propia vivienda.

El mago entró risueño a su casa, sintiéndose casi tan libre como cuando volaba en su ala delta- Te ves feliz hijo ¿Cómo estuvo la cita con la hija del inspector? – la voz de su madre casi le provoca un infarto.

-¡Mamá!- casi gritó horrorizado- Yo no…

-No lo niegues hijo – le sonrió con picardía- Te vi salir y llegar con ella. Claramente estuvieron todo el día juntos.

-Solo le mostraba el lugar- trató de justificarse.

-¿Y ese beso fue parte del recorrido?- le preguntó con burla al abochornado joven- Me agrada – dijo finalmente la mujer- La acepto como mi nuera- le sonrió maternalmente- Aún así, debes recordar que Aoko es la hija del hombre que intenta capturar a Kid ¿Vale la pena tanto riesgo?

-Creo que lo vale mamá- le sonrió soñadoramente.


	2. Chapter 2

La inesperada verdad

Kaito observaba a lo lejos a Aoko conversar animadamente con sus amigas en el patio de la escuela y no pudo evitar contrastar esa imagen con el recuerdo de Aoko el primer día de clases.

_-Buen día Kaito- lo saludó con alegría mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa_

_-Buen día Aoko- le sonrió con su típica sonrisa- ¿Nerviosa por tu primer día de clases?_

_-Más que nerviosa, estoy incómoda- confesó mirando con incomprensión su vestimenta._

_-¿Incómoda? – con curiosidad siguió su mirada- No veo ningún problema en tu ropa._

_-¿Por qué diablos usan esta cosa?- preguntó arrugando su nariz._

_-¿Te refieres al uniforme?- le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa traviesa- Hay muchas razones, pero la más importante es una- Aoko pestañó con ingenuidad sin comprender._

_-¿Y cual es? – le preguntó al mismo tiempo que el mago se acercaba más de la cuenta esbozando una sonrisa ladina que le puso los pelos de punta._

_-¡Esta!- gritó al momento de alzarle la falda a una sonrojada muchacha- ¡Blancos! Te queda muy bien ese color Aoko – la joven al escuchar al burlón mago se enfureció._

_-¡Tú! Pervertido- con furia trató de encestarle un golpe, pero el mago fue más rápido y lo esquivó. Aoko al ver que había fallado, siguió propinándole golpes por todo el camino hasta la escuela, hasta que finalmente lo logró cuando el muchacho se distrajo hablando con unos amigos. _

_-Perdóname Aoko – le pidió por quinta vez en el día frente a los anonadados ojos de sus compañeros que jamás habían visto al mago disculparse por una jugarreta y mucho menos llamar a una chica por su nombre._

_-Que molesto eres – se quejó con un puchero la chica al mismo tiempo que trataba de ignorarlo._

_-Si me perdonas, te invitaré un helado- le sonrió esperanzado mientras por arte de magia hacia aparecer una rosa. Los hermosos ojos de la castaña se abrieron maravillados por el truco y sin poderlo evitar aceptó la rosa._

_-Que sea doble y tenemos un trato- Kaito sonrió feliz, después de todo, su plan de salir con Aoko había funcionado._

_-Eres un hueso duro de roer Nakamori- se burló el mago antes de retornar a su puesto._

-¿Viendo a tu esposa Kuroba?- el mago saltó sobre su asiento por la impresión- Te presto un babero si eso quieres- se burló de él.

\- Cállate Hashiko- bufó molesto

-Es primera vez que te veo embobado con una chica- confesó sin un tono burlesco- es muy bonita- le sonrió con amabilidad- Lo que no entiendo es porque estás aquí mirándola a lo lejos en vez de estar con ella.

-Solo somo amigos- se quejó con amargura- _Y no podemos ser nada más mientras yo sea Kaitou Kid_\- una sombra de tristeza nubló sus azules ojos.

-Si no te apuras alguien más te la quitará- insinuó asiéndole una señal para que le pusiese atención al recién llegado que conversaba con Aoko.

-Ese pomposo- gruñó antes de salir corriendo en dirección a ella. Aun con el ceño fruncido se acercó en silencio y escuchó la conversación, esperando el momento oportuno para interrumpir.

-dime Aoko-chan- el detective la llamó con educación- ¿Esta noche iras al robo? – la joven contrajo de forma imperceptible el rostro, gesto que Kaito conocía muy bien, ya que lo hacia cada vez que algo no le gustaba, pero por educación lo camuflaba con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Al robo de Kid? – le preguntó inclinando su cabeza- No estoy segura. Mi padre lleva días insistiendo- sonrió con cariño al recordar al inspector- Está muy seguro qué esta vez lo atrapará y quiere que esté ahí para presenciarlo.

Kaito miró con preocupación el vacío. Era poco probable que el inspector lo capturase, lo que en verdad le molestaba era que Aoko no sentía ni un poco de admiración por el ladrón como lo hacían todas las jóvenes, por el contrario, compartía con su padre su sentido de justicia – _Si sabe quien soy va a odiarme_\- pensó con amargura.

-No te entiendo Aoko- su amiga de coletas y lentes la miró con un puchero- ¿Por qué no te gusta Kid- sama? Si es tan guapo, misterioso y talentoso- La castaña miró divertida por la explosión de admiración de su amiga Keiko.

-Es talentoso, eso lo admito, pero al final del día es un ladrón. Robar es un crimen que debe ser castigado- aseguró con determinación- Además ¿Cómo sabes si es guapo? Nadie ha visto su cara, podría estar desfigurado o algo parecido- se burló la castaña.

-¿Qué te hace pensar algo así?- preguntó con amargura y ojos llorosos su amiga.

-Es muy talentoso y jamás se lleva las joyas, lo que significa que no necesita el dinero pero tampoco ha tenido éxito como mago en la vida real. La única razón que se me ocurre para que nadie contrate a un mago de su calibre, es que es muy viejo o es muy feo para presentarse en público.

-Tal vez en la vida real es muy tímido- Keiko dedujo- Y no quiere mostrar su bello rostro. O tal vez no quiera estar rodeado de fanáticos.

-De cualquier forma, es un hombre que usa los recursos de la policía a su favor- finalmente restándole importancia para no iniciar una pelea innecesaria sonrió con picardía- Al final del día lo que más te gusta de él son sus ilusiones, no me mientas.

-Puede ser- aceptó con un sonrojo.

-Si es así eres muy afortunada, compartimos la clase con uno de los chicos más talentosos del mundo- al escucharla, el detective arrugó la nariz y el mago sonrió encantado.

-¿te refieres a Kuroba?- le preguntó el detective que hasta el momento no se había querido meter en la discusión de las chicas.

-Kaito algún día será reconocido en todo el mundo como el mejor mago- afirmó segura.

-Puede ser- aceptó la chica de coletas- Pero a diferencia de Kid ese mago ya tiene dueña- la miró con intensidad alzando unas de sus cejas.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con inocencia la castaña.

\- ¡Aoko! Aquí estás- un sonrojado mago apareció por arte de magia entre las jóvenes. Tanto Keiko como Aoko pestañaron reiteradas veces de la sorpresa.

-Siempre me asustas Kaito- lo regañó con cariño la chica. El mago sin poderlo evitar sonrió encantado.

-Siempre llegas en el momento preciso Kuroba- Keiko se burló amistosamente- Justo hablábamos de ti- el mago sudó frío ante la mirada de la chica de coletas y el detective.

\- Aoko tengo hambre- se quejó para distraer la atención de la chica de ojos azules.

\- ¿Parezco tu madre? – bufó molesta – Creo que tengo unas galletas en mi bolso- suavizó su tono al ver la cara de cachorro del chico.

-¿De chocolate?- sus ojos brillaron ante la expectativa.

\- Tu favoritas- le confirmó mientras camina de vuelta al salón seguida del mago.

El ladrón fantasma llevaba unas horas disfrazado entre el público esperando el momento adecuado para actuar, hasta que de entre los invitados apareció la persona que menos esperaba.

-¿Aoko? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no querías venir a este lugar- pensó angustiado tratando de mantener distancia de la joven. Por su lado, la castaña veía con aburrimiento la exposición de antigüedades en busca de algo que le llamase la atención, hasta que finalmente encontró la joya protagonista de esta noche.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esta joya?- susurró mientras se inclinaba para observarla más de cerca- ¿Qué secretos escondes?- finalmente sonrió con diversión antes de abandonar su lugar para que alguien más se deleitase con la exposición.

El mago observó todos los movimientos de la castaña con deleite. Era infantil, entusiasta y alegre, pero también lograba ser refinada, delicada y elegante, una extraña combinación para cualquiera que se diera el tiempo de analizarla, pero siempre magnifica. No supo en que momento no solo sus ojos la siguieron, sino también sus pies, hasta que inevitablemente quedaron uno frente al otro.

-Discúlpeme- se lamentó Aoko al chocar distraídamente con el desconocido de lentes y tes morena

-No hay nada que perdonar señorita- le sonrió con amabilidad tratando de esquivar su mirada.

-¿Nos…nos conocemos?- le preguntó con inocencia la joven- _Sus ojos son tan familiares_\- pensó tratando de recordar su origen.

-No lo creo. Si me disculpa…- sin esperar respuesta se apartó y se camufló entre la gente- _Eso estuvo cerca_\- Aoko observó sorprendida al joven que se alejaba con rapidez.

-Tal vez fui muy precipitada- se regañó la joven antes de alejarse con tranquilidad hacia la tranquilidad de la azotea- Mi padre esta entusiasmado por el robo de esta noche, pero debo admitir que no es tan emocionante como pensaba- aburrida, se acomodó su chaqueta oscura y un jockey del mismo color. Sin dejar entrever sus emociones y con una pose despreocupada, apoyó sus brazos en el barandal y fijó su mirada en el vacío.

De pronto el silencio se llenó de aplausos y gritos lejanos- Supongo que ya inició el robo- comentó a la hermosa vista de ciudad antes de suspirar- mejor bajo a ver como resultó todo para papá- sin prisa se acercó a la puerta, pero otras manos fueron más rápidas y ésta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a un extraño hombre vestido de blanco. Inevitablemente, los desconocidos chocaron por el impulso cayendo al suelo.

El cuerpo de Aoko impactó contra el frio suelo- Auch- se quejó adolorida e incapaz de levantarse por el peso muerto encima de ella -¿Te importa?- preguntó molesta.

-Mil disculpas señorita- por su voz Aoko supo que era un hombre, lo que nunca se esperó, fue la persona encima de ella fuese nada menos que el gran ladrón Kaitou Kid.

-¡Tu…tu eres Kid!-con un grito ahogado y los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa lo miró.

-Tiene toda la razón- siempre manteniendo su rostro oculto en las sombras se levantó con rapidez y se alejó sin dejar de lado su ladina sonrisa- Creo que ya deb…- antes de terminar de hablar un disparo rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué fue eso?- sin entender la situación, Aoko trató de buscar el origen del sonido hasta que sintió como unos fuertes brazos la alzaban y la ocultaban- ¡¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo?!- escupió molesta tratando de apartarlo.

-Quédate quieta- ordenó sujetándola con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que otra bala pasó volando- Mierda- escupió observando en todas las direcciones- ¿Dónde está la policía cuando se necesita? – Aoko, que hasta el momento había estado asustada con el nuevo ataque, al escuchar la queja de ladrón se enfureció.

-Tal vez están ocupados buscando la joya que TU robaste- le respondió con notoria rabia- querrías ya soltarme ladrón de pacotilla-El mago la miró con ceño fruncido.

-Si lo hago, harás alguna estupidez y ellos podrían dispararte.

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Evidentemente no son policías- la mente de la joven comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad buscando pistas- de todas formas, ¿A ti que te importa lo que suceda? – trató de apartarse forcejeando.

-Basta Aoko- rogó con angustia al verse acorralado. Azul con azul chocaron con intensidad y la joven reconoció los mismos ojos con los que había chocado en la exposición- Si no te quedas quieta nos matarán a ambos y te guste o no, nadie nos ayudará, depende de nosotros salir de este problema.

\- _¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?_ \- pensó sin quitar su mirada de su rostro. El mago sin percatarse de su error, siguió observando con ojos calculadores la azotea- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - exigió, pero el mago se rehusó a responder- Si quieres que coopere, necesito por lo menos me respondas eso- lo miró desafiantemente.

-Si lo hago ¿prometes confiar en mi y obedecerme? – preguntó como última esperanza. La joven asintió con su cabeza antes de relajar sus facciones- Son parte de una peligrosa organización de criminales que buscan las joyas que yo robo y que quieren matarme- lanzó como una bomba a la impresionada joven- Ahora, momento de actuar- Aoko iba a volver hablar, pero la enguantada mano del mago la hizo callar- Lo siento señorita, pero me lo prometió. El tiempo apremia y si no le importa, no me gustaría morir esta hermosa noche de luna- la castaña rodó sus ojos, olvidando por completo la irrisoria situación.

-¡Bien!- frunció su boca- ¿Qué debo hacer?- el mago suspiró feliz.

-Solo debes esperarme aquí- la joven sin entender lo miró anonadada- Cuenta hasta 30 y espera por mí. No dejes que te vean- le pidió acomodando su jockey para ocultar sus facciones. Con suavidad arrinconó el cuerpo de la joven contra una esquina, lo más oculta posible y salió corriendo entre la lluvia de balas. La castaña insegura, obedeció las ultimas ordenes del mago. Sabía que la única forma de salir con vida era confiar en el ladrón que tenía fama de amistoso en vez de salir de ese problema por sí misma. El sonido del metal incrustándose contra el concreto la llenó de miedo y la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Nunca había estado expuesta a tal peligro en su vida y al estar tan asustada, sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas.

-…29 y 30- dijo hipando por el llanto contenido. De pronto, sintió el suave roce de unos guantes en su mejilla.

-No llores- la voz gentil del mago susurró en su oído- prometo que mientras estés conmigo, nada malo te pasará- con delicadeza la envolvió en sus brazos – Saldremos de aquí en unos segundos- le prometió- Solo debes confiar en mi Aoko- la castaña al sentir como el calor ajeno la envolvía se sintió reconfortada y se dejo llevar.

-Lo haré- le aseguró limpiando su rostro.

-Me hace feliz escuchar eso-tomó su distancia- Porque es momento del espectáculo – sonrió como un gato al mismo momento que la azotea del edificio se llenaba de humo y fuegos artificiales volando en todas las direcciones- Hora de irnos- sonrió con satisfacción al ver su exitosa distracción. Tomó en brazos a la joven como si fuese una princesa y saltó al vacío sin esperar la aprobación de una sorprendida Aoko.

-¡Oh por dios!- gritó la castaña al sentir el fresco viento nocturno que la hizo temblar y el cosquilleo molesto en su estómago. Sin pensar que el hombre junto a ella era un criminal, se abrazó con fuerza a él y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Kaito que hasta el momento solo agradecía haber salido con vida de esa situación, se sonrojó brutalmente al sentir tan cerca a la chica de su sueño.

-No debes tener miedo- le susurró con cariño al ver lo aterrada que estaba- respira Aoko- de nuevo la estaba llamando por su nombre el extraño hombre de familiares ojos azules. Menos temerosa, pero aún avergonzada, enfocó su mirada en el rostro de su salvador. Pese a estar cerca, la oscuridad camuflaba casi con perfección sus facciones, lo que frustraba la curiosidad de la joven, que sin dudarlo estiró su mano para definir el rostro del mago. Kaito al sentir su tacto se sonrojó, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo.

-Estas herido- la ronca voz de Aoko, producto del anterior llanto, lo hizo buscar su preocupada mirada. Aoko acariciaba con cuidado su mejilla y lo miraba con tristeza.

-No es nada- le aseguró sonriendo- Tuvimos bastante suerte- le recordó- Ahora te llevaré a casa con tu padre y todo estará bien- por fin el cerebro de la joven comenzó a funcionar de nuevo y a sacar inesperadas conclusiones.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- por fin se atrevió a preguntar. Kaito sudo frio al darse cuenta de su error. Había estado tan preocupado por los hombres de negro apuntando sus armas a Aoko, que no se preocupó de las apariencias- ¿Y bien?- exigió impaciente, olvidando por completo que hablaba con un criminal.

-¿Lo adivine?- vio en el rostro de Aoko que no se había tragado esa mentira- Yo…Bueno…tu padre…- el mago comenzó a divagar con nerviosismo mientras imagina una excusa más o menos creíble hasta que la risa de Aoko inundó sus oídos.

-¿No sabes como mentirme?- le preguntó con diversión al notar la inseguridad en el tono de voz de su salvador- Esta bien, por hoy no tiene importancia-le aseguró mientras desviaba sus ojos a la maravillosa vista- ¿Por qué quieren matarte esos hombres?- el cuerpo del mago se tensó al instante.

-No deberías hacer tantas preguntas- le recomendó.

-¿Por qué no? Soy curiosa- le sonrió divertida.

-Pregunta otra cosa- Aoko meditó un segundo

-¿Cómo eres tras la máscara? Estoy casi segura que eres feo- el rostro del joven se desfiguró

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - pregunto indignado- Eres muy mal agradecida ¿Así le agradeces a tu salvador? - Aoko medio sonrió

\- ya entendí- le aseguró- ¿Desde qué edad haces magia?

\- Desde siempre- suspiró aliviado por el cambio en la dirección de la conversación- Mi padre me enseñó.

\- _¿Su padre también era mago?_\- pensó recopilando información. Kaito vio el ceño fruncido de Aoko, eso significaba que no estaba conforme y que necesitaba más respuestas. Sabia que era curiosa por naturaleza y que no se conformaba hasta tener todas las respuestas.

-¿Vamos a mi casa?- el mago asintió ausente- ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? – el mago se golpeó mentalmente nuevamente ¿Realmente era tan inteligente como presumía? En ese momento se sentía estúpido -¿Quién diablos eres? – se removió inquieta entre sus brazos. Una parte de ella estaba asustada y se sentía insegura, la otra le decía que se tranquilizara que estaba a salvo. Producto de la estresante noche no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente. -Quiero bajar- tartamudeó mientras pataleaba.

-Es…Espera- el mago pidió tratando de mantener estable el ala delta- Maldición, sujétate- de pronto una fuerte ventisca hizo que perdieran el control haciéndolos caer torpemente sobre una azotea. El mago por inercia envolvió a Aoko con su cuerpo para evitar que se lastimara mientras rodaban por el suelo.

-Auch- se quejó el mago aun abrazado a la joven que se sujetaba con firmeza a él. Su agarré se fue soltando lentamente, pero sus respiraciones aun estaban agitadas- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupado. Aoko alzó sus llorosos ojos del pecho de mago con la esperanza de encontrarse con solo un sueño, pero de pronto la realidad la golpeó.

-¿Kaito?- susurró con los ojos horrorizados. El mago llevó sus manos rápidamente a su cabeza y cara que en este momento estaban desnudos. De reojo a lo lejos vio como su sombrero y monóculo descansaban y se burlaban de él.

-Aoko…yo te lo puedo explicar- susurro tratando de alcanzar a la joven que se alejaba de él con los ojos llenos de confusión y dolor.

-¡¿Eres Kid?!- preguntó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma – No puede ser. Eres muy joven …no tiene sentido- su cabeza comenzó a procesar la información dolorosamente mientras su respiración se agitaba. El mago, espantado se acercó con lentitud y con los brazos medianamente alzados en son de paz.

-Aoko- la llamó con suavidad tratando de no asustarla- Respira- La joven al enfocar su mirada en el hombre de blanco empuñó sus manos y acortó la distancia dando dos zancadas.

-Maldito mentiroso- escupió mientras golpeaba el pecho del mago con furia- Me mentiste, me mentiste- repitió una y otra vez con los ojos llorosos hasta que su cuerpo cansado con la conmoción no pudo sostenerse más y cayó al piso de rodillas. Kaito, se agachó hasta quedar a su nivel aún en silencio.

-¡No me toques!- lo empujó Aoko- ¿Cómo pudiste? Pensé que éramos amigos – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente- Tu… solo te acercaste a mi porque mi padre es el inspector a cargo de tu caso ¿Verdad? Tu jamás quisiste ser mi amigo- el mago espantado se acercó nuevamente pasando por alto los continuas golpes e intentos de la joven por aparatarlo. Con fuerza pero sin las timarla la tomó por lo hombros

-¡Ahouko! Mírame- la zarandeó. Aoko al sentirse insultada volvió a alzar su mirada llena de furia, pero lo que encontró la dejó impresionada. Frente a ella estaba uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en su vida mirándola llena de dolor, angustia y preocupación- No me acerqué a ti porque fueras hija del inspector ¡Es la verdad! Yo … - su mirada bajó al suelo incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a su amiga. Aoko por primera vez pudo analizar de cerca al mago mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Desde su sucio traje producto de la caída hasta la herida en su mejilla nacida del disparo en la azotea.

-Dime que hay una razón- rogó tratando de detener los sollozos- Dime que no imaginé que éramos amigos- pidió con suavidad mientras su mano se alzaba para acariciar la mejilla herida del mago. Kaito al sentir su roce no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza en la mano de su amiga y envolverla con su propia mano enguantada para que no se apartase.

-No puedo decirte nada- por fin habló mientras con suavidad la apartaba – Es peligroso que estés cerca de mí- la castaña al escucharlo no pudo evitar enfurecerse nuevamente.

-Es muy tarde para eso ¿No crees? – preguntó mientras lo tomaba por las solapas de su chaqueta blanca – Ya estoy involucrada, así que empieza a hablar.

-Aoko, aléjate de mí. Si no lo haces ellos podrían lastimarte- se alejó para tomar sus sombrero y monóculo.

-¿Ellos?- preguntó sintiéndose más nerviosa por la lejanía del mago que por la amenaza de esos extraños hombres. El mago caminó con lentitud hacia el borde del edificio con su poker face restaurada.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi identidad. De cualquier forma no te culparé- con elegantes movimiento subió al borde, pero justo antes de saltar, un tirón en su capa lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- escupió la joven sentándose en el pecho del mago para evitar su escape- Es muy tarde para escapar de mi Bakaito- lo amenazó dejando estupefacto al mago- Si no me dices ahora mismo que esta pasando te prometo una cosa- una sonrisa amarga se formó en su labios- Iré a cada uno de tus robos y seré tu maldita sombra. No podrás ni si quiera respirar sin que yo lo sepa. Y yo no rompo mis promesas- Kaito al verse arrinconado suspiró derrotado. Azul con azul chocó en una batalla de voluntades.

-Es una historia muy larga- finalmente aceptó el mago.

-Tengo tiempo- dijo cruzándose de brazos satisfecha. Kaito al ver los obstinada que podía ser no pudo más que sonreír agradecido.

-En ese caso…- y así comenzó a contar con detalles la historia de su vida frente a una atenta Aoko que aún no se decidía sobre sus sentimientos por él.


End file.
